


Jade's Day Out

by SterlingDragon



Series: Jade Harley's Sexcapades [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Free Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingDragon/pseuds/SterlingDragon
Summary: Jade has a day out on the town, getting fucked by anyone who wants to have a go at her lovely body!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one night in a sudden bout of inspiration for the blog http://jadeharleyssexcapades.tumblr.com/

Jade smiles broadly as she strolls slowly down the sidewalk, out for a pleasant walk around town. She’s completely nude, and tanning in the mild Autumn sun, the gentle breeze hardening the nipples on the end of her full, beautiful breasts. She loves Autumn; the temperature is just right, and as much as she loves trees when they’re green, the changing of colors is a beautiful sight, and a reminder of nature’s elegance.

This morning before she went out, she went through all the trouble of convincing her little brother to sharpie her. She’s absolutely useless at writing on herself. Of course, he expected the usual bribe, and she still wears the sticky mess of his cum on her cheek. John did do it though, and thanks to him, she has “Free Fuck” written in big block letters on her chest right above her breasts, and an arrow labeled “cum goes here” below her navel, pointing to her vulva.

And cum _has_ gone there. For every person who stops her and fucks her, she hands them a sharpie, and requests that they add a notch to her thigh (which has six notches at the moment) and, if they want, they can add to the body writing. Only two people have; one wrote “filthy cum slut” on her ribs below her right breast and “abuse this bitch” below the other, and another, significantly less humorless person chickenscratched “10/10 would fuck again” on her left asscheek.

To go with the body writing, she also wears the fruits of each labor. Three loads of cum coat her thighs along with her own juices, having dripped while walking out of her used cunt; one particularly thick load adorns her stomach, and her face is decorated with two loads on top of her brother’s.

She has the whole day off, so she’s got nowhere to be but right where she is: exploring town and getting fucked senseless by as many strangers as she can get fucked by. While she is naked, her Sylladex carries all the necessities for her, including sharpies, lube, condoms, and sex toys, naturally, but also other useful things like a few useful self-defence tools just in case someone tries to pull something funny, and her phone. She also has money for the cab ride home, because she doesn’t intend on going home until she is literally no longer able to walk, which will likely not be until night thanks to her stamina.

She stops, sighing and glancing around. She hasn’t been fucked in a good ten minutes, and she’s getting impatient, so she looks for promising partners. Across the street, there’s a lady, a _mom_ , and her son, a chubby kid with jet black hair despite her mother’s blonde, who looks like he’s no older than fourteen, and no younger than twelve. He’s pink in the cheeks, and having a whispered conversation with his mother; the two of them each keep glancing her way.

She smiles at them, and the next time they glance over, she waves. If she lived in a world that had more shame about these sorts of things, perhaps she’d at least feel nervous exposing herself to a child, although more likely, she’d be arrested for public indecency. But she lives in no such world, so she beckons the boy over, and his mom urges him along. He starts crossing slowly, and by the time he gets to Jade’s side of the street he’s bright red, and still glancing back towards his mom, who waves him along, grabbing a cigarette from her purse, clearly using her son’s pubescence as an opportunity to smoke narcotics without fear of exposing him to the poison.

“Hey!” Jade greets, beckoning him closer. “Aren’t you just the most handsome young man?” She smiles all friendly-like, running her hand through his hair when he steps closer and then resting  the backs of her fingers on his acne-ridden, peach-fuzzed chubby cheek. “What’s your name, huh?”

He stammers out a response, “D-derek, _uh_ , ma-ma’am!”

Jade giggles, her voice a tinkling chime of condensed joy. “Aww, you don’t gotta call me ma’am! Please, call me Jade! Or ‘cumslut’, if you prefer, but Jade is totally fine!”

That seems to loosen him up a tad, and he chuckles a little, scratching the back of his head. “S-so, is… uh, I mean… is the thing written on your chest…” He trails off, looking at his feet.

“Mhmm! Were you interested?”

He gives a little nod.

“Well, Derek, since you’re such a sweet young man, I think I’m going to let you be the first person today to fuck my ass! Would you like that?”

His heart is beating so hard she can hear it from here, and his jeans have the most adorable tent in them. He’s breathing heavily and shallowly and he gives another little nod.

Jade, seeing she’s going to have to be very hands on with him, moves slowly, making sure that at every turn he’s given the choice to deny consent. She leans down towards him, her breasts close to his face, and she fiddles with his pants, slowly but defly unbuttoning and unzipping them, pausing before pulling them down at all to rest her palm over them and the cock they conceal. It’s about average length for a boy of early pubescence, but from just feeling it she can tell that it’s thicker than any cock she’s had today. She licks her lips.

His shaking, clammy palms reach up, and he takes a big squeeze of her tits, making his cock jerk as a pump of blood excites it. She pulls down his pants and boxers just in the front, and just enough to expose him, her own breath hitching a bit as she catches sight of his genitals. Her cock is, as predicted, rather thick but not so long, and while he may be youthful in many ways, his cock looks practically grown. His crotch is messy with blonde pubes, clearly never shorn and significantly longer than his facial fuzz, and his balls are clearly heavy with sperm, having ‘dropped’ as the vernacular goes.

“Have you ever fucked a woman’s ass before, sweetie?” She coos gently, and he shakes his head, still breathing heavily, still groping her breasts eagerly. “Well, the first step is lube!” She moves out of his reach, putting her arms against the side of a building and pointing her ass at him. She retrieves a bottle of lube from her Sylladex, and presents it to him. “Do you know how to do this?”

Again he shakes his head. “It’s real easy!” She pours an amount of lube onto her fingers, and rubs them into her hole, and then pushes one finger in, swishing it around inside her ass. “See? Do you wanna give it a try?”

“Sure,” he says quietly, so Jade hands him the bottle and he mimics her, pouring lube (pouring a little too much, some drips onto the pavement) onto his fingers, and rubbing lube into her asshole. He pushes one finger in, wiggling it, marveling at the tightness and warmth.

“Mm, that feels so good… do you wanna try putting more fingers in there?” In response, his middle finger joins his index finger in her hole, the two of them moving in unison, alternatingly scissoring, trying to see how she stretches, and curling and swishing together.

And then he forces a third finger in, and she gasps, now being ACTUALLY stretched a bit in comparison. She looks behind herself at him, smiling. “I think I’m lubed enough! Now do you wanna try out the real thing?”

“Yes please, c-cumslut,” he stammers. She giggles her sweet giggle again. Normally she doesn’t do anal without a condom, but this is a special treat, so she doesn’t bother to put a rubber on him. Figuring he wouldn’t be able to reach her at his height if they’re both upright, she decides to move down onto the sidewalk. It’s not her ideal place to have sex, but it’s a small sacrifice to make for the rest of the fun of the day. She’s on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in front of him.

“Whenever you’re ready!” she offers, and feels him climb over her. He’s clearly very inexperienced, as he has little patience or sense of romance, not bothering to hotdog or frot with her or even push in slowly. He slams his thick cock into her asshole quickly, eliciting a loud gasp, and starts humping furiously. He’s not strong or anything, so it’s not really hard by her standards, but he’s clearly giving it his all, and she’s exaggerating her noises to urge him on, moaning and gasping and whimpering and panting.

As he fucks her, she glances, out of curiosity, at the boy’s mother, who is still leaning against a building on the other side of the street, watching them. She’s got a hand in her skirt, while the other one holds the stub of what’s left of that cigarette. She’s fingering herself idly while she watches and smokes.

“Mmh, ah, fuck, oh man, fuck,” he mutters, moaning and whimpering himself. She must be a good mom; he’s loud, which means he never had to keep his masturbation a secret. Based on what she’s doing now, it’s probably because he’s hardly ever had to masturbate. Some kids just have real great parents. Jade, for her part, is moaning and muttering profanities as well, and he’s reaching under her to grope at her boobies, clearly a fan of them.

She’s not expecting him to be full of stamina; after all, he’s just a boy; so she’s not surprised when he nuts only a minute or so later, spurting a shocking amount of seed into her ass (he probably hasn’t hit the phase of puberty where he jacks off every freakin’ day quite yet, so his balls really were brimming with cum.) “Oh yes, fill me up,” she pants, and when he’s done he pulls out.

She stands up and so does he, and she can feel his cum mixing with lube and slowly oozing out of her ass. She takes the bottle of lube from him, and offers him the sharpie. He only gives her an extra notch, being a little too embarrassed to add anything more, and then hurries back across the street.

Jade stalls, watching. The boy’s mom is still masturbating, eyes now shut. He sighs, leaning against the wall beside her, waiting as she moans loud enough to be heard across the street. In a split-second decision, Jade decides to run across the street herself.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” she interrupts, and the mother starts a bit, pulling her hand out of her skirt and going a bit pink herself. “Did you want to use me yourself? I’m not just for boys you know!”

The woman looks at her son and then at Jade, and then at her hand, which is covered in her own nectar. “… Sure. Eat me out, please.”

Jade gladly complies, getting on her knees and putting her head up the skirt between her thighs, pulling the woman’s underwear to the side and licking away at her drenched vulva, sucking on her lips and flicking her tongue at her clit, while her own swollen pussy drips onto the sidewalk, begging for this kind of attention.

She laps long lines up and pushes her tongue into her and sucks on her swollen clit, eliciting moans and gasps. She’s a lot more of a worker than her son, but Jade is determined, and talented, so it’s only about five minutes of eating out to get the woman’s wet and messy release to drench her chin and cheeks.

Of course, five minutes isn’t that short of a time, and it’s long enough for another man to come up and ask what’s going on. The boy answers that she’s a free fuck for anyone who wants, because neither his mother, in the throes of ecstasy, and Jade, still eating her out, can answer at the moment. The man proclaims that he’s got the next turn.

Jade asks him politely to wait while she writes, and in addition to the eighth notch on her thigh, Derek’s mom scrawls “Pussy eating slut” on her cheek, which she seals with a little kiss, before walking off with her son.

“Alright, so what do you want?” she asks the man.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” he chuckles, brushing his messy bangs aside. He undoes his pants and drops them, along with his underwear, exposing his cleanly shaven pussy, glistening wet from having watched he spectacle. Jade grins, licking her lips and getting started.

He’s a lot quicker to orgasm than she was, her face getting squirted on in just a couple minutes, but when she pulls back, he grabs the back of her head and roughly pushes her back into his dripping cunt. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” he corrects, and Jade spends the next ten or so minutes tiring her tongue out riding him to his second orgasm.

He gives her two notches and a hard smack on the ass for her troubles, and she pants, her mouth tired and numb and sticky. It’s also around noon, and she’s hungry. She keeps walking, and finds a cafe, stepping inside. It’s not crowded, but it’s not empty either, handfuls of people sitting and eating things like grilled cheese or bagels, drinking coffee, some writing, some chatting. She goes up to the counter.

“Excuse me, sir, is it alright if I eat here?” Despite being technically in violation of no laws, some people do prefer people to stay ‘innocent’ within their private establishments.

Fortunately, this isn’t such an establishment, as the man nods with a smile. “Certainly! What can I get you?”

Jade considers, looking up at the hand-painted wooden menu. “Ah… cream cheese bagel and a salad?” The man punches that into the machine. “Also a bottle of milk. And I don’t suppose you have something I can sit on so that your seats won’t get ruined?”

In a few moments, he’s given her the things she requested, complete with a dry kitchen towel.

“I’m guessing I’ll have to pay for everything with money,” she giggles. The man sizes her up and considers.

“I think my boss would get mad at me if I let you pay with anything else. I go on my lunch break pretty soon, though…”

“Well swing by my table if I’m still here, cutie! I never mind company,” she gives him a wink with the money and finds a seat.

She’s hardly started eating before she’s got people talking to her. A man asks if she’s free or if she’s busy eating, and after some consideration she decides that as long as he doesn’t want his dick sucked she can probably handle it, so she’s riding the man’s cock, sitting on his lap and bouncing as she munches on her lunch, also chatting with a sweet young girl as she does.

“I can’t believe you let just any man have hanky-panky with you,” the girl remarks in bewilderment following her explanation of what exactly it is she’s doing, her big brown eyes wide. “I only ever let mommy and daddy and big brother do that with me!”

“Well, some people are happy with only having hanky-panky with a few people that they love, and some people like to have hanky-panky with as many people as they can! It’s all a matter of personal preference,” she explains, pausing to take another bite, chewing then swallowing, the man under her grunting as her pussy walls clench around his cock. “It’s always a big decision, and I wouldn’t do it with literally anyone! You have to be a nice person to have hanky-panky with me, and I try really hard to find out if someone’s nice before I do that with them. But I think you can do whatever you want, as long as you know for sure that it is what you want!

The sweet young girl thinks on that as Jade eats, hands from behind her groping her breasts as the cock she’s riding pulses, nearing completion. He pumps himself into her, and when he’s gone from rough and pumping to lax and panting tiredly, Jade stands and allows him out from under her. He moves, taking another seat at the same table moreso because it’s close, and Jade’s pussy slowly leaks globs of cum. The girl isn’t in a chair, and she’s short enough that she has a clear view of that.

“Hmm… miss Jade? Can I ask my parents if I can lick you like I do my mommy?”

Jade nods. “Sure!” She eats quickly, her bagel already finished, seeing clearly that she’s not going to be out of the cafe anytime soon.

The girl comes back a moment later, smiling big, holding an older woman’s hand. The woman looks at Jade with a smile of her own. “Hello, miss…”

“Jade Harley,” she introduces herself, holding a hand out. The girl’s mom takes it and shakes it.

“My daughter says she’d like to eat you out,” the woman explains. “Are you alright with that, Ms. Harley?”

Jade nods. “Mhmm! That is what my chest says, after all,” she chuckles.

“Please can I mommy, pleeeeeeaaaaase?” The girl looks up at her mother and begs.

“Jade, you seem like a nice girl,” the mom says. “I’m not going to regret trusting you, am I?”

“No ma’am!” Jade reassures. “I’m very good with kids.”

The woman nods. “Alright, sweetie, you can play with Jade. Just don’t be too long, okay? Mommy still has to go to the store, remember?”

The girl cheers, letting go of her mom’s hand and crawling under the table. Jade scooches to the edge of her seat, and the cute young girl laps at her pussy, eating up the globs of dripping cum eagerly. Jade moans legitimately, her pussy so sore and sensitive; the man who has since recovered and gone back to his own table didn’t show any effort to pleasure her, not rubbing her clit or anything, so while it was surely pleasurable, she didn’t quite cum.

The girl, however, while clearly inexperienced, is very eager, and in her gusto, is certainly lapping as much at her swollen clitoris as anything else, making it quite hard for Jade to eat. She’s been on edge, so it’s not long for her to cum, even from the haphazard lapping of a young girl.

The barista who served her, now on his lunch break, takes a seat at the table while she’s still under it, having just cum with a yell perhaps a bit too loud for the cafe. The girl, despite what must now be a drenched chin, keeps going at it.

“How’s your food?” he asks, and Jade giggles.

“G-good… ah, mm… hold on a second.” She curls over to dip her head under the table. “Excuse me sweetie, but I just finished. You can keep going if you want, but don’t forget that your mommy’s waiting for you!” The girl nods, her eyes closed as she licks at Jade’s cunt. Jade moves back up, smiling breathlessly. “Alright, sorry about that,” she chuckles.

“It’s no trouble,” he assuages. “How young is she?”

Jade shrugs, but is thankfully saved by the brief interruption as the girl answers herself. “I’m eight and a half!” she answers from under the table, and then gets right back to licking.

“That’s pretty young,” he remarks. “… Not that I’m judging you! I mean, as long as she wants it, there’s no problem there. Just… huh. Pretty young.

Jade nods. “Yeah, I guess… I mean, I got my start way younger, but you’re right! She- ah… she’s not bad, though… apparently she practices a lot with her mom,” she says, mostly just conversing for conversation’s sake.

Speaking of the devil, the woman from earlier comes up to the table. “Alright, sweetie, we gotta go, okay?” The young girl groans, displeased, as she comes out from under the table. “Say goodbye to your friend,” she urges.

“Bye-bye, miss Jade. You tasted really good, I hope I see you again soon!” The girl and her mom exit the coffeshop, leaving Jade with the cute barista.

“So,” he says. “You wanted to have a bit of fun?”

Jade nods. “If you like! Wait, shoot, I didn’t get that girl’s notch!” Jade sighs, pulling out her sharpie and adding the notch herself.

“Keeping track of numbers?”

Jade nods. “I’m up to thirteen now.”

“Want to bring it up to fourteen in the back room?”

Jade grins. “Sure!”

The man leads her behind the counter, into the back room. He flicks on the light. It’s mostly empty; there’s an old TV, some boxes, a few big bags of coffee beans, and a single table with a few chairs. “On the beans?”

Jade chuckles. “You sure you wanna potentially damage the merchandise?”

“It can only make it taste better,” he retorts, and Jade can’t argue with that, so she hops up onto the big bags and he joins her. They’re lumpy, unsurprisingly, but a lot more comfortable than the sidewalk.

He’s climbed over her, and is kissing her neck while he undoes his pants, each kiss urging a happy moan from Jade. When his pants are down around his thighs, he puts a hand on her mound, rolling over her clit with his thumb, eliciting more passionate moans from Jade, with her legs shaking, still riding the previous orgasm. He presses his cock against her vulva, still rubbing her clit, and Jade doesn’t even get a look at it, too busy in the throes of passion, eyes shut as he licks and kisses at her collarbone and slowly presses himself into her cunt.

“Ah… ah fuck,” he whispers, “you feel amazing.” He starts to rock his hips, slowly fucking her, not even all the way in, as if worried she’s fragile. She’d complain, but it feels great, especially with the insistent attention to her clit, so she doesn’t object.

She blinks awake, and she’s empty, her pussy feeling like she’s been cum in once more. The man is still there, leaning against the bag of beans. “Bwuh,” she says, and he chuckles. “How… how long was I out of it?”

“Just a couple minutes. You get enough sleep last night, cutie?”

She nods. “Yeah, yeah… I’m just a little narcoleptic, is all. Sorry I wasn’t awake for some of that!”

“It’s alright. You felt amazing nonetheless,” he assures. “May I add my notch?”

She nods yes and hands him the sharpie. “You can write stuff if you want, too,” she informs him.

She gets a brand new notch on her thigh, the fourteenth, and he hesitates.

“… Hold out your palm for me. Like you’re gonna give me a high five,” he asks, and Jade complies. He scribbles quickly on her palm, and then hands her the marker. “Thanks for that. Have a good today, alright?”

Jade nods, still a tad out of it, as she stands up and walks out of the cafe. As she exits and gets back outside, she looks at her palm. There’s a phone number, and a name to go with it, and to make things worse, a little heart. She chuckles, and starts to glance around for the next adventure, her body feeling just a bit sore.


End file.
